Angel after death
by Sakuraloveanimes
Summary: Ciel is regarded, after he dies at the hands of Sebastian, as a new type of species, back in the Phantomhive Mansion, Sebastian and everyone who met Ciel haven t moved on with their lives.
1. Who is THAT?

I don´t own Kuroshitsuji, I only make fan made story's:3 My first time doing a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I just came up with this for no reason, I really like angels XD-

It was over, he was dead, but if so, why couldn't their life continue?

Finnian still took care of the garden, Meylene still took care of the mansion, Bard still made breakfast (the best way he could),Tanaka still drank his tea and sat there doing absolutely nothing, Prince Soma and Agni were now living there, Grell still came every week, Lau still took his weekly visits with Ranmao, Lizzy still visited and put the house to chaos, the Pluto still played outside, William still came to take Grell back to work, the Undertaker came everyday and tortured them and Sebastian still did the things he usually did, as if he was there.

One day they were all in the mansion, a coincidence of sorts, may I say absolute chaos… The Undertaker was playing dress up with Lizzy and Bard (WTF?), Lau was talking to Soma and Finnian, which was obviously annoying Agni to no end, Ranmao was seeing Meylene work silently, the only sounds coming from them was an occasional "oh no" from Meylene or a surprised "ohhhhh" from Ranmao, Grell was yelling at Pluto to run faster as William was coming after them yelling things like "Stop running like an idiot!" or "Come back at once! ".

Suddenly the beautiful blue sky turned grey and cloudy and then a lightning bolt came from nowhere touching the ground with a loud "CABOOM" causing the people to stop their activities and come running to where it landed. When they got there they were surprised, most gasped, others had their jaws dropped to the floor. In front of them was a figure with white fluffy wings and shoulder length dark blue hair with his back facing them, the figure turned around and with a smile he said words unspoken for a long time, "I´m home".

-X3 did you guess ho it is? If you have any critics or any advice leave a review, should I continue?-

Grell: What? This should be about me! I´m awesome!

Me: You should be awesomely quiet! Or I kick you of this story, you hear me!

Sakura-chan (Devilish angel ho is actually my anime form): And I kick your ass with my death cycle!

Minako-chan (one of my bff´s anime form): And I gun your head!

Sakura-chan: Mwahahahahaha…..

Ichigo-chan (My other bff, anime form): Calm down… Please….

Grell: Noooooo, Sebi HELP!

Sebastian: No.

Ciel: -putting a hand on his head- Get me out of this horrible place!


	2. The gates open

Second chapter, enjoy~~ ^w^

"_Tink"_

_-Other sounds-_

"Talk"

~phone~

Who turned Ciel into an angel?

**-Sebastian pov-**

The creature turned around, he looked so beautiful…like, and may I dread say…an angel.

Thought I haven't seen one in a while, since that dreadful disgusting white-haired freak.

He looked so majestic; he had that usual ` I´m-a-brat-king-of-the chess-pieces-now-bow-before-me´ aura

He was standing there with a look of expectance, waiting for everyone to calm down.

15 minutes later he was bombarded with questions, which he ignored and, again, waited for them to shut up. Once they realized that he wasn´t going to answer any of the questions, they let him talk freely.

He looked at them in a disapproving mater and then he began to talk: "Do you know how many troubles you are causing for me in heaven?" he scolded them.

**-Normal pov-**

_**~Flashback~**_

Ciel was standing in front of the gate to heaven thinking _"WTH, how did I go to heaven?"_ when suddenly the gate opened to reveal a boy of his age with light blue eyes and blond hair, he then came closer, the boy pushed his face up and his eyes met the boy´s.

**-Ciel pov-**

It was strange; the boy looked at me like he was expecting something, then, after a hole 2 minutes of staring he said. "You will be my mate, whether that butler of yours wants it or not." I was so shocked I couldn´t move, he kissed me gently and then disappeared in to a puff of purple smoke.

When I came to I looked around, heaven wasn´t as thought in neither books nor old legends, it wasn´t full of angels, nor Saint Peter, nor beautiful gardens, no nothing. The only visible thing was a path that led to a very tall building. So, I started walking towards said building, hoping to find answers. After what seemed to be half an hour, I stood in front of a set of two gigantic doors. I opened them slowly, as if dreading what was inside.

Light came pouring out of the doors, I had to close my eyes, when I reopened them I only saw a table in the middle of the huge room with two seats. I got closer to the table and saw that there was a letter on the table. I chose to open it, seeing as there was no one there, I presuming it was for me.

Little did I know, that once I opened that letter, there was no turning back…


	3. Black Rock Shooter

Ok, review plz~

Once I started ripping the letter my vision turned black and I fainted.

**-Normal pov (still on flashback)-**

When Ciel came to, he was alone, in the middle of what seemed to be a forest, the difference was that the floor was like a chess board, and the trees where either black or white. He got up slowly, wanting to explore this new world; he walked away from his previous point with a slow but steady pace. Although, if he had looked back, he would have seen a black book with white letters that read: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER.

I´ll make a little stop here, if you don´t know Black Rock Shooter it´s a song from Vocaloid, it is also a movie, if you want to see the movie go to Otaku zone and search, or ask me k? w Continuing…

He walked, and walked, and walked until he reached a graveyard, the graveyard was in the same fashion as the forest, in the mist that formed in the orison, he saw the outlines of a castle, a black one to be exact. Once again the child walked to his new destination, now with a little hurry and excitement. It was about 1 hour later that he reached the black castle, it was half destroyed. Sounds of battling resonated through the thick air, his curiosity irked up, as if inviting the boy to go in and take a peek. He opened the half destroyed door with much difficulty, seeing that it was very heavy and old. At first he saw nothing, only ruins and rubbish, but then the slices and shooting sounds became louder, as if getting near him. Two female figures came crashing in a wall, completely destroying it, he seemed to have gone unnoticed, as they continued their battle. The two girls where fighting passionately, blocking each others attacks just before the opponent touched them, as the battle ended the girl with long black hair won, she got near the other girl and hugged her. The female demon started trying to escape the black haired one, squirming and screaming, trying to get away. She degraded into ashes and left in her place a girl, sleeping peacefully on the others shoulder. The girl with long black hair locked eyes with him and said. "You should go back to your loved ones; they will give you the answer." Then she walked away, with the girl on her shoulder. Everything turned black, he collapsed on the ground, the ground started shaking violently and then the tiles that formed it started falling one by one, making a whole big enough for him to go through.

-w-w-w-w-

Once again he woke up slowly, letting in his surroundings; he was once again in the large room, he felt dizzy and put a hand on a chair for support.

"Had it all been a vision?" He looked around for the letter, and sure enough, it was on the floor, half opened. He picked it up slowly, and finished what he started, inside was nothing more than a piece of paper. He read it over and over again, still not believing its contents:

"_Ciel Phantomine, you have bended the laws of nature, since you are neither angel nor demon whe, the Shinigami high counsel, believe you have formed a new race and therefore created a new rank and species, the Butterflies, you shall remain in secret, for that whe will give you the form of a guardian angel, your first mission is to go to the human world and find out what is causing a problem in the magic play in your life, you shall not inform anyone of your actual form, only say that you are there guardian angel and that they are causing problems for you in heaven, you shall start a new game to repair the broken magic play in your life._

_Signed: __The Shinigami high counsel__"_

**-Ciel pov still on flash back-**

Great, just great, he goes to heaven, meets a weirdo, gets kissed, has a crazy vision, and now finds out he is a new race in the magic play, just fucking great.


	4. Normal for a wile

**Normal POV (No flashback)**

"So…are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to make lunch Sebastian?" Those words made Sebastian snap out of his trance and go make a cherry cake (Sebastian-I was actually going to bake a strawberry cake… Authoress- You shall do as I tell you!).

Ok, resuming, Ciel stared at them expectantly and Finny jumped to hug him with happiness "Young Master! Your back!" Ciel just stared at the rest boringly, Grell decided to begin the questions "Brat, what are you doing here?" and said bratty kid looked at him "I became a guardian angel" William took his turn to talk "Your magic play tells me why you're here, are you planning to keep it a secret?" Ciel moved his head to the side and shrugged, saying "I don't really care…" and thus, another bolt of lightning hit the ground, as if disagreeing with him.

Sebastian came back "Young master, lunch is served" and they went in to eat.

_**Time-skip **_

**Normal POV**

After lunch, Lizzy bugged Ciel until he agreed to play the piano for them like he once did for her when she was little (Work with me) and he reluctantly agreed, on the condition that he would do it tomorrow, after he got acquainted with the piano again since he hasn´t played in a while.

Don´t worry about this chapter being little, I´ll update really soon~


	5. Sing and Play for them to pray

_Continuation of the last chapter, it was meant to be a new story but I changed it in order to make it a chapter_

_God doesn´t take sides…._

**Ciel´s POV**

I really shouldn´t give in to what Lizzy wants, I haven´t played the piano in so long. I missed it, after all the chaos I call a life (Can´t call it a life, you're a guardian angel remember?).

It was raining outside, inside the room the only sounds where the rain crashing down on the windows, such a beautiful and sad sound. I was sitting in a chair next to the window, I was alone in the room _- took a lot to escape from them, I had to use the excuse that I wasn´t ready to play the piano after so long -_ watching the rain fall down.

I found the urge to play the piano; I was bluffing when I said I was going to practice, I didn´t expect I would actually do it; I got up slowly, I haven't played in a long time, since I met Sebastian probably (He only did violin lessons). I took small and soundless steps until I got to the grand piano in the centre of the room, the room was inhabited, I hadn't been there in a while.

I sat down in front of the old piano and began to remove the covers.

The piano still looked the same, as if he has been waiting for me to come and play.

I touched the keys slowly, trying to remember the sounds and notes.

I then stopped for a while, remembering a song that I plaid for my mom and Lizzy when I was young, I touched the keys carefully, sliding from the first to the second gracefully.

-Sebastian pov-

Today was not going well; since the young master returned, the unwanted visitors have been coming here more frequently, and Grell clings to me more, which isn´t welcomed.

-_How did the young master manage to run away from this chaos?_ - By the way, where was the young master?

I heard a small sound coming from the other side of the mansion, music, it attracted me, as I went to look for my young master and the source of the melody everybody stopped what they were doing to follow me, also captivated by the sound.

-Normal pov-

The guests and the servants were now going after Sebastian, watching him with interest, but nevertheless without asking questions. They reached a door with beautiful markings that read Music room; that was where the melody was coming from; the door was cracked open a little. They went inside carefully not to aware the person inside. In the center of the room was Ciel, the curtains where half-lidded, letting a flash of light presenting Ciel´s petite form while playing the piano.

The melody was of such beauty it made them want to dance. Suddenly Ciel started singing, still unaware of the people surrounding him.

"What if I told you, it was all meant to be, would you believe me, would you agree?"

It was a marvelous voice, accompanied by the sound of the piano and the rain falling down.

"It's almost that felling that we met before, so tell me that you don´t think I´m crazy when I tell you love has come here and now… A moment like this, some people wait a life time, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special kiss."

He was shining like the angel he became; he was completely absorbed by the music, not noticing Sebastian getting closer.

"Oh I can´t believe it´s happening to me… some people wait a life time, for moment… like this."

Finnian notices a drum set near the piano, picks it up and starts going with the music flow.

"Everything changes, but beauty remains… Something so tender, I can´t explain. Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake, can we make this dream last forever? And I´ll cherish all the love that we share!"

Ciel seemed not to notice anything around him; the others just looked at them with wonder and amaze. Sebastian took the guitar next to the window claimed it his own and started playing.

"A moment like this, some people wait a life time, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special kiss, ohhhhh I can´t believe it´s happening to me, some people wait a life time for a moment… like this"

They where synchronizing, like they played together before for a long time.

"Could this be the greatest love of all? I want to know you'll catch me when I fall! So let me tell you please. Some people wait a life time, for a moment like this!"

As the song came to an end, they couldn't believe their ears, ho would believe Ciel could sing this well. Suddenly Lizzy and Ranmao stepped forward to make the chorus.

"A moment like this! Some people search forever, for that one special kiss! Ohhhhh I can´t believe it´s happening to me, some people wait a life time, for a moment like this! A moment like this! Ohhhhh for that one special kiss… I can´t believe it´s happening to me!"

At this point Ciel took notice that they were there, but didn´t do anything for the time being, only bothering with the song.

"Some people wait a life time, for a moment like this… A moment, like this…"

-Sebastian pov- 

That was, well, interesting… I never knew Ciel could sing nor that he played the piano, we are going to start having singing and piano lessons from now on. I looked around the room, everybody stood in silence and shock. I turned to Ciel, he wasn´t moving, he had his eyes closed. Slowly but noticeably, a smile was adorning his beautiful face. Lizzy stepped closer to Ciel and started hugging Ciel and spinning him saying things like "So cute!" and "Just like when whe were young!" Ciel was struggling to get free, his face was going blue, I was about to pry Elizabeth of him when suddenly Finny came running from the other side of the room and joining them, Ciel was turning purple. Finally they stopped spinning around the room and Ciel fell to the floor while gasping for air (If he´s a guardian angel, does he need air?). At this point Lau started chuckling and the Undertaker couldn't hold it and laughed so hard he fell to the floor; rapidly the whole room was rolling in the floor with laughter. It took a long time for the people in the room to stop laughing, most had tears in the corners of their eyes.

-Normal pov- 

They exited the room, once they got to the hallway they stopped, not knowing what to do.

"Sebastian, cake!" Ciel broke the silence.

"Yes my lord" Said Sebastian like usual.

They went to the dining room talking to etched other very happily, the main topic was where and when Ciel managed to learn the song, Ciel responded it was none of their busyness.

Once they got to the dining room they sat down and Sebastian served them, once they were served, Ciel ordered.

"Bring your cake and sit down." Everybody looked at him in question.

"Sit down Sebastian, Meylene, Finnian and Bard." They did as ordered; Sebastian was the one to ask.

"Why?" He said, wanting an explanation just as much as everybody seated at the table.

"Because I have something to tell you." The questions stopped there.

Everybody at the table looked at him expectantly. Nobody seemed to take notice a blond boy outside the window.

…_Demons on the other hand do._

Liked it? The song was from Leona Lewis and is called "A Moment like this", sorry if you didn't like the song I picked; The phrase that ends this chapter begins in the beginning (lol), completed it´s like this: _God doesn´t take sides…Demons on the other hand_ _do_. Please leave comments and critics. w Thanks for reading. I will be updating after I have ideas, if you have any ideas you can leave a comment.


End file.
